One Night Stand
by Devilzzz
Summary: They were best friends in secret and disguise, it went shortly from Ginny's 3rd year to her fifth, the friendship. And then things get complicated. Sleeping together at a rare age was hard enough, and letting go isn't that easy either... Warning: Underage


**__**

One Night Stand

We became friends in my fifth year, his sixth. By then, the Triwizard Tournament was gone, and our friendship slowly progressed so that he wasn't insulting me as much anymore. It was awkward, when we first met up in the library and talked for a little before we ended up chatting every so often on a daily basis. We had lots of things in common, and we had our own secrets, and our own unlikely differences. And that's what made everything so special. There was the certain fact that he was a boy, and I was a girl, but I looked past that.

I guess the romantic part of our relationship started in my third year, and his fourth. The four chosed champions, Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Decour, and Viktor Krum were getting ready for the first task. It was much easier then, to hide our feelings from everyone else's. Everyone was in a sort of war, between the Hufflepuff champion and the Gryffindor champion. Personally, I couldn't give a shit about it, for I had overgrown my crazy infatuation with the Boy-Who-Lived about a month ago. There were, however, I had to admit, still some old feelings left.

Draco and I were friends secretly, in fact, I had very little friends, and he only had two, so it made life at Hogwarts much more bearable. In the Hogesmades weekends, I used to envy my brother and his two best friends, who he would die for, who used to laugh and talk and go everywhere together. I realized there was some intensity between Ron and Harry, but I didn't care. They were all best friends, and I knew better to jump into their little cliché. 

It began on a Friday, where Draco and I were walking on beside the lake, nearly midnight. We had sucessfully sneaked out, and somehow, there was some excitement in sneaking out to meet a boy, even though we were just friends.

"What did you get on your potions exam?"

"I aced it. Thanks for helping me study by the way. Snape looked furious when he handed me the exam back," I said, grinning lovingly.

Draco shrugged sheepishly. Obviously, he was not used to being thanked.

He and I were still getting used to our discreet friendship, in which happened all too soon, and I knew we were both captious about trusting each other so far.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something," he said, stopping suddenly. I shrugged, and chose a spot on the grass for us to sit. He sat promptly beside me, sighing.

"I have this problem," he started. I nodded, and urged him to go on.

"See, there's this girl, that I like, she's really pretty and all, but I don't think I can ask her," he explained. My heart sunk. A girl? Pretty? 

With all the courage that I could savor, I managed a faint smile and nodded. "Why not?"

"Because," he started to say, and then he did the strangest thing. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and leaned his face close to mine. "Because she's my best friend."

"Dra-" I tried to croak, but his lips went on mine. I was too afraid to close my eyes, to see this scene go away. But I mustered up all the strength I had and closed them, enjoying how his bottom lip kept nipping at my top one. I felt a heat flash go through me, like none other before. My mind was all lost, thinking of stupid things, or letting my conscience flood away to the back of my mind. Somewhere, in my brain, I knew he was only fourteen and I, well, I was fifteen! But kissing wasn't illegal. We weren't doing anything wrong, right?

All thoughts arupted from my head and rather wrong ones filled them when he leaned foward so hard that I was forced to fall on the grass, and I felt his weight on top of me, grinding against my thighs. I tried to push him away, in an attempt, I placed both on his chest, but I think he thought of it as a welcoming gesture. I was drowning into him, and I was out of control. My hands were rushing through his soft bundle of hair, that felt silky across the palms of my hands. His arms were now wrapped around my waist**_,_** tightly embracing it. His kisses were lowered down to my neck, where I gave an unnessasary shiver. His lips were kissing lightly just above my breasts, which were heaving up and down from what he was doing. All thoughts of guilt of who I was doing this with, my fourteen year old best guy friend, and all thoughts of what Ron or Harry or Hermione or my mother would say ran out of my mind. Just this once, the words kept repeating themselves in my head. Just this once what? asked another voice, puzzled. Nothing will happen, I thought. Nothing will happen, once what?

I kept those thoughts of loyalty and respect to myself tucked into the back, and grinded into Draco, my leg swinging carelessly up his waist area. His lips had sunk into the flesh of my breasts now, and now I cursed the green sweater that I wore, which tightly secured it. That obviously didn't matter to him, however, because he tugged my sweater off.

I suddenly felt shed, vurnable. I was lying on the grass, in nothing but a soft black plaid skirt, and barechested except a bra in front of Draco Malfoy. He didn't seem to notice, he just continued, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. But how could it not be, I thought, my breathing getting heavier. What he was doing felt downright bad, but how could something so sinful feel so good? As others, she rushed those thoughts away too, and felt his lips cover one of her breasts.

I let out a soft gasp, wondering vaguely where my bra had went, but then deciding I did not care. 

Then, suddenly, he stopped. I groaned out loud, smacking him on the side of his head.

"What are you doing!" I demanded. Draco looked a cross between shocked and amused.

"Ginny, if you really want to do this, then we must get back to the castle, you know," he informed me sternly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't we do it right on the ground?" 

What was I saying? Hell, I didn't even know who was speaking, or who this was. All I knew that this girl was not shy and sweet and innocent Ginny Weasley. Warning signals began to form in my head, telling me stiffly that I was merely a child, merely a child, merely a teenager.

Draco chuckled. "Because- Ginny, luv," he started, placing a hand over mine. "I wouldn't want your first time to be in the grass, no matter how tempting and rough it would be," he said, nipping at my ear. I shivered, and I could tell that he was breaking. But before anything could happen in the grass, he picked me up, and wrapped me in his arms. I didn't even bother to look for half my clothes, because my chest was covered under Draco's robes, and he was holding me tightly. I felt a strange sensation of wanting and happiness, something I hadn't felt for a long time. We were best friends, and we could understand each other. We knew each other so well, no matter what. We finished each other's sentences, laughed at each other's jokes. It didn't matter we had known each other only for a short while, because he was a peice of me, something I knew and deserved for the longest. This was my best friend, and I trusted him completely. I was only fifteen, but I was out of control. I nipped at Draco's neck as he carried me back up the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I carried her up in my arms. I felt like this was a blur of a dream, to have something so precious and innocent like a little baby girl in my arms,who had her arms tightly around my shoulders. Another part of my mind, of course, or body, persay, was screaming and telling me to ravish her right there, down and dirty. That, of course, is the disadvantage of being a hormonal teen boy, of course. Especially since she was barechested, I found it hard to sneak all the way back to the castle, and into a vacant Slytherin prefect dorm that cared for my liking. I found it hard to believe that this girl was only fifteen, for she looked suddenly sinster to me, barechested in nothing but shoes, socks and a plaid black skirt that swung across foward every so often to give me a glimpse of her creamy, freckled skin.

Something was rising into my throat, a bundle of guilt. How could I destroy such innocence of hers? It was sick, perverted, and very very wrong. I might have been evil, while with being in Slytherin and all, but I wasn't that bad. Right? But she sighed, and took off her clothes, and I just went out of control to see the naked glory of Ginny Weasley, my best girl and everything seemed right again. 

I vaguely remember my throat going dry, and unbuckling my belt, so that my pants went off. I think Ginny helped me take my shirt off, because the next thing you know, our bare bodies were slamming against each other, her lips arguing with mine's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyelashes were stuck together. I felt as if I had swallowed a large cannon of a sort. I felt myself rising, and I nearly screamed. My clothes were misplaced, my undergarments gone, with only the covers to bare me. And next to me, was a person! A breathing person! The silver hair struck out, and I felt a sudden pain on my lower body. Oh God, what have I done? There was a sudden emotion of fear, hurt, and pain. I felt so helpless and guilty, that I wanted to die. I am fifteen, and I just wasted my first time, I thought, disolving into sobs. What had I done? I looked over my bare shoulder, and saw Draco, peacefully sleeping. He looked so angelic that I had to smile. A rush of tiredness floated over me again, and wrapped an arm around him, falling into content sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, Ginny had her arm wrapped around me, and I smiled, feeling a sudden emotion of blissful silence. And that's when the guilt flooded in. I got up, concealing myself with a bathrobe. She was just a little girl, and I had ruined her. Her! My best friend, the only one that could even stand to talk to me! And she might even get pregnant! A flush of worry sank under my chest, and I found another bathrobe, and covered her with it. I grinned, thinking how beautiful and sinful she looked in green robes, especially since she had red flaming hair.

I had confessed that I liked her, but that was not the truth. No, saying that I liked her was a downright lie.

I timidly touched her hair with my fingers, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You were amazing last night, Gin. I lied to you yesterday night when I said I liked you. I don't. I love you, Ginny. But I don't know why."

And after telling the sleeping Ginny the truth, I left, closing the door swiftly behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard some words spoken in my ear. I felt a sudden pang of happiness go through me. He told me, he loved me! I could nearly sing. I opened my eyes, and my heart sank. He wasn't in bed. I realized someone had put me in my green bathrobe, and I tied the belt around it, walking to open the door. Carefully getting out of the Slytherin Common Room, I calculated the time and went my way down to the Great Hall after dressing in my Hogwarts Robes.

As I walked down the stairs, I felt eyes on me. I turned around, and saw Draco's head turn around quickly, pretending as if he wasn't watching me. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Why did he look away? Didn't he love me? Trying to regain confidence, I started to walk up to him. He was in a group of Slytherins, ready to go in for breakfast.

"Draco? Can I talk to you?" I noted softly. He pretended not to hear me.

Other Slytherins chuckled. Feeling desperate, I tried to pat him, but Pansy Parkinson pushed me away, guarding him.

"He doesn't need to hear or talk to you, Weasley. Just because he got laid by you, you think that actually means something," she sneered.

I bit my lip, not daring to believe anything from the pug-faced bitch.

"I think I would rather hear that from Draco, thank you very much. Draco, she's lying, isn't she?" I pleaded. He didn't answer.

"Get back to where you came from, whore!" a black haired Slytherin called.

Another girl giggled. "What a slut," she muttered, but loud enough for me to hear.

I pulled my face into my hands, and collapsed in tears. I quickly ran out of sight, turning my back on the best friend that had ravished me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw her leave, running toward the halls, and I felt an audiable pain in my chest. 

I tried to run after her, but Pansy grabbed me by the arm, stopping me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I banged herself against the wall, crying. As I looked to the right, I saw the group of Slytherins laugh, and Pansy holding onto Draco. An immediate anger cursed through me. I felt dirty. I felt dirty, for having losing her virginity at such a young age. And to my best friend, who I thought I could trust. 

**__**


End file.
